


i was born for this life you're living

by nylandeer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Come play, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Slight daddy kink but not reslly, lowkey D/s vibes, theyre lowkey in love... but like it's whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylandeer/pseuds/nylandeer
Summary: Auston scores four goals in his debut as a Leaf. Willie has something to say about that.





	

Auston doesn’t know what he expected when he opened his hotel room door, but seeing his road roommate and linemate naked on one of the beds, sheet thrown casually over his crotch wasn’t the first thing that came to mind.

“Jesus Christ, Willie,” he  whispers, slamming the door shut behind him. If anyone knew he and Willie had been hooking up since the start of camp...“you could warn a guy.”

Willie cocks his head and looks at Auston. “What do you mean, Auston? I did warn you.”

“You didn-” Auston starts, but suddenly  a vivid memory of Willie whispering “you’re getting so laid tonight” flashes through his mind.

“What?” Willie asks, an expression of mock anger on his face. “Did you think I was talking in a general sense? Were you planning on fucking someone else tonight?”

“I mean, I already went to see that girl I was talking to on Instagram,” Auston replies, kicking off his shoes.

Willie’s face falters, and Auston can’t bear to see the wrinkles forming at the corners of his mouth and eyes. He takes two long strides to close the gap between him and the bed, and reaches out one hand to Willie’s cheek. Willie leans into his palm, and Auston rubs his thumb over the wrinkle at the corner of Willie’s mouth, as if to iron it out.

“I’m kidding,” he says, his voice soft now.

Willie relaxes into his touch further, frown melting into a soft smile and Auston can’t help but lean down and press a kiss to Willie’s upturned lips. The kiss starts slow, but quickly evolves to something more desperate. Willie snags Auston’s bottom lip between his teeth, and Auston licks into Willie’s mouth, noses and foreheads bumping as they shift into each other. Willie whispers something that gets lost somewhere between their mouths.

“What?” Auston asks, pulling away.

“Too many clothes,” Willie whines, reaching up to push Auston’s suit jacket from his shoulders. “You should hang this up. You had it custom made, I know those suits from Empire cost... a bit.”

“Who fucking cares,” Auston replies, shrugging the jacket to the floor and starting on his shirt buttons. “I just scored four goals for the Toronto Fucking Maple Leafs. Empire will probably give me my next suit for free. And if they don’t, someone else will.”

This logic must work for Willie, or otherwise he just doesn’t care, and he goes to work on Auston’s pants as they begin to kiss again.

Soon, all of Auston’s expertly tailored clothing is lying in a heap on the floor, and Auston himself has been muscled underneath Willie. Auston works his hands down to Willie’s hips and pulls them down to grind Willie’s crotch against his own. Their cocks slot besides each other, bracketed by sharp hip bones and soft bellies.

“Fuck,” Willie moans, throwing his head back. Auston seizes the opportunity to bite softly along the line of his neck, eliciting more soft moans.

They thrust forward in a disjointed rhythm, skin rubbing against skin, a little too dry, but Auston is too desperate to come to bother with slicking them up at all.

Willie drops his head to Auston’s shoulder and bites sharply at the skin over his collar bone. Auston can feel the sting of blood rushing to the surface and he knows there’ll be a mark, a dark bruise from Willie’s small teeth, easily hidden.

Auston can feel his orgasm building, heat pooling in his gut, and he grips Willie’s hips harder, trying to press them closer together.

Auston comes first, come splashing Willie’s stomach, and he quickly shoves Willie off of him.

“I wasn’t done,” Willie pouts.

“You’ll be done when I say you’re done,” Auston replies, his breathing heavy and head spinning slightly.

“Fine,” Willie says, dropping against the pillows dramatically. “That’s one.”

“One?” Auston asks, running his thumb through the spunk on Willie’s stomach.

“One of four. Orgasms. One for each goal,” Willie says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Auston feels like he’s being sassed a little, and presses his come covered thumb into Willie’s mouth as he finishes talking. Willie licks the pad of Auston’s thumb and then closes his mouth around it, sucking off all the come he can manage.

“Greedy, Willie,” Auston coos. “You know you just have to ask, and you can suck my dick. Can have all the come you want.”

“Pleathe,” Willie says, his voice lisping around the thumb Auston still has in his mouth.

“Please what?” Auston asks, moving to throw one leg over Willie and positioning himself above the blonde. “Please…”

“Please, Papi,” Willie almost begs, “Please, Papi, let me suck your cock.”

Auston scoots up the bed until his knees are planted on either side of Willie’s shoulders. He takes his quickly hardening dick in hand and runs it over the length to bring himself the rest of the way there.

Willie is splayed out below him, blonde hair fanned on the pillow, soft pink mouth open wide, long lashes fluttering as he blinks rapidly.

“Please, Papi,” he asks, his voice a sharp whine now, clearly desperate. “You worked so hard tonight. You did so much for the team. You broke a record. Please, Papi. Please let me suck your cock.”

“Well,” Auston pauses, thinking he could come hearing Willie beg him like that. “Since you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you,” Willie gushes as he moves himself into a better position, angling his face just the right way.

Auston lowers himself slightly and guides his cock into Willie’s waiting mouth. He then roots one hand in Willie’s hair, fingers tangled up in the blonde strands, and rests the other on his cheek, thumb laying over his jaw. Auston slides in slowly, giving Willie a moment to readjust and get used to the stretch and weight of him. Once Willie’s jaw relaxes and he begins sucking greedily, Auston quickly picks up the pace, moving in and out with a solid rhythm. He can feel himself moving below Willie’s cheek, hollowed in as Willie sucks diligently, his tongue sliding against the underside of Auston’s shaft.

Auston is driving into him now, caught up in the movement, mindless in his motions. He hits the back of Willie’s throat again and again, causing a few tears to prick in Willie’s eyes.

He’s beautiful. Well, he’s always beautiful. Light hair and cool blue eyes on a canvas of perfect pale skin. Small pink lips and a sharp nose, delicate even in his wide frame. The first time they met, Willie shook his hand firmly, and fixed him with that look like Auston was both the only person in the world, and Willie wanted to eat him alive. Auston had wanted to destroy him in the middle of the conference room.

Tears were welling up from Willie in earnest now, running down his face to mix with the spit and precome smeared around his mouth and chin.

“Fuck,” Auston groans, pulling his cock from Willie’s mouth in one fluid motion. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Willie. So fucking-”

Auston jerks himself off rapidly, staring at Willie’s wrecked mouth, red and swollen, tongue poking out, and his wet eyes with their blonde lashes sticking in clumps. He comes in a sharp burst, streaking Willie’s face with white. A rope hits him diagonally across the face, glazing an eyelid, over the bridge of his nose, ending on his cupid’s bow.It mixes with the tears and spit, sticking to his lashes, his nose, the blonde fringe on his forehead, and he looks so wrecked, so utterly perfect, that Auston’s cock doesn’t budge from its rock solid state.

Auston runs his fingers across Willie’s face, sweeping the mess to feed it carefully into Willie’s swollen mouth. Willie moans around his fingers, licking and sucking at every last one.

“That’s two,” Willie says, his voice hoarse and bubbly, throat raw and mouth full of come.

“I don’t know if I can come again,” Auston says with a sigh, lowering from his knees to sit softly on Willie’s broad chest.

Willie reaches up to stroke his hands over Auston’s thighs and ass, fingers dancing lightly over the tanned skin and soft brown hair.

“What are you,” Willie asks with a laugh, “forty-five? Of course you can go again. You’re even ready to go, little Auston’s still up and at ‘em!”

“Did you just call my dick ‘little Auston,’” he asks incredulously. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Willie cocks an eyebrow at him, and Auston knows what he’s gonna say before he even opens his mouth.

“Yeah? Or what?”

“Or this.” Auston flips Willie onto his stomach in one smooth motion, then scoots himself backwards until he’s perched over Willie’s thighs.

Willie’s face is turned sideways, one cheek pressed to the pillow, and he’s positively beaming. This is exactly what he wanted, the clever blonde bastard knows exactly how to push Auston’s buttons.

Auston dips both hands down and spreads Willie open, grazes a few fingers over Willie’s hole. Willie arches into it, lets forth a muffled groan.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Willie groans.

“Manners,” Auston instructs, letting go of one cheek only to land a firm smack across it.

Willie blushes across both sets of cheeks. “Please fuck me.”

Auston coughs, obviously fake.

“Please fuck me, Papi.”

“In a minute,” Auston replies.

He spreads Willie open as wide as he can manage, appreciates the view for a second, and then leans down to press his mouth to Willie. Willie groans in earnest now, tries to press his ass towards Auston’s face, but Auston holds him down.

He licks around Willie’s hole, then dips his tongue in just a little, easing Willie open. He continues to lick and kiss, works his tongue farther in as Willie strains against the hands holding him down, turns his face into the pillow to moan louder.

Auston works Willie open until he’s relaxed and slick with spit down the crack of his ass and into his hole, and when he’s ready, sits back onto his knees. Auston leads over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube Willie so cleverly left there earlier. He steadies the hand with the bottle on Willie’s lower back, and tucks the other underneath Willie’s stomach, using it to haul Willie onto his hands and knees. 

Auston flips open the cap of the bottle of lube with one hand and pours some into the other. He slicks the handful of lube over his cock before he lines himself up with Willie’s hole, tosses the bottle of lube to the floor. He pushes in with one fluid motion until he bottoms out, and Willie makes a sound like all the wind has been knocked out of him.

“Fuck, Papi,” he groans as Auston slowly begins to move inside him.

Auston slaps Willie across the ass, the same cheek as before, as he begins to pick up the pace. He and Willie move into each other, one back, one forward, their movements accompanied by the sharp slap of skin on skin. Auston runs one hand down the muscles in Willie’s back, straining hard beneath his touch.

“Fuck, Willie. You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that right?

Auston thrusts in particularly hard, and Willie tosses his head back with a sharp groan, his blonde hair flying and catching the light. Auston can’t help but take a handful of it and yank sharply back. Willie curses under his breath, but follows the pull and rises up from his hands until his back is flush against Auston’s front, Auston moving in him without breaking stride.

Auston wraps one arm around Willie’s chest, holding him so close Auston is sure Willie can feel his heartbeat through his shoulderblades. He uses his free hand to turn Willie’s face towards his, and kisses him, desperate and messy. The angle is shit, but he knows Willie needs it, needs the touch of intimacy and softness to go with the slaps and the orders. Willie melts into his mouth, strokes a hand along the side of Auston’s face.

“Please,” Willie whispers, pulling away. “Please, Papi, can I come? Please?”

“Yeah,” Auston groans, feeling his own orgasm start to creep up on him.

Auston relinquishes his grip around Willie’s chest and begins to jerk him off with quick strokes, and Willie comes on his hand almost instantly. By reflex, Auston extends his come covered hand to Willie’s mouth, who clean it with greedy licks.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut,” Auston moans, still moving in and out of Willie with grim determination.

“I thought you said I was beautiful,” says Willie between licks.

“You are, but you’re both. You’re a beautiful little slut.”

“I’m  _ your _ beautiful little slut,” Willie says, and he smiles, a bead of cum clinging to his lower lip.

The combination of the visual and Willie’s words are too much for Auston and he comes, his third orgasm almost painful. Willie kisses him through it, and he tastes like come and sweat and tears; salt and salt and salt, and Auston feels something in his chest that he can’t quite pin down.

Auston flops to the mattress, taking Willie with him.

“Ow!” Willie shrieks, tugging his arm out from under Auston. “I could’ve died! You can’t just throw your body around like that.”

“You sound like Don Cherry,” Auston groans. “Auston Matthews, kid’s got a big body, knows how to use it in the corners.”

“I can’t believe you just compared me to Don Cherry,” Willie gasps. He mock punches Auston in the chest. “Even Don Cherry had to admit you had an amazing game tonight.”

“I mean, yeah but-”

“You don’t have to pull that humble hockey player act with me Auston,” Willie scolds. “It was fucking amazing. A record, in your first damn game. That’s crazy.”

“And you with two assists!” Auston fires back.

“Yeah but who cares about two assists?” Willie says. His tone is full of mockery, but Auston can tell there’s something underneath. “Not even important really.”

“Hey, they are important,” Auston insists, stroking Willie’s hair.

“Nah,” he says, mouth contorting. “No one really cares about me anymore. A few years ago it was all, ‘William Nylander is gonna save the Leafs!’ Now it’s just you, and Marns a little, but mostly you.”

“Hey,” Auston chides softly. “Don’t say that. You’re important, you’re important to this team, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. And people care about you. Babs, Hymie, Freddie. Me.”

“You care about me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Auston says, ruffling his hair a little. “I care about you, uh, like, a lot.”

“Ewwwwww you like me you like me you like me,” Willie sing-songs, jabbing Auston in the chest.

“Well no shit, we did just have sex.”

“Hey, people who hate each other can have sex,” Willie fires back. “Look at Marns and Stromer.”

“They don’t hate each other though. Well, not anymore.”

“Yeah, now they’re just gross and in love,” Willie says, pulling a face of mock disgust.

"Not as gross as you are right now," Auston quips. "You have come fucking,  _ everywhere _ ."

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Willie jabs back, sticking out his tongue at Auston.

“Mine,” Auston says with a smile, “all mine. Now let’s go take a little shower, and maybe we can see about that fourth orgasm I was promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE AUSTON SCORED FOUR FUCKING GOALS AND WILLIE ASSISTED ON TWO HOLY CRAP THIS SHIT IS GOOD Y'ALL!!!!!!!
> 
> Come find me on the other places I lurk on the internet, watch me spiral out of control about one or both of these beautiful boys on any given day; [tumblr](http://www.nylandeer.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from "Odd Look" by Kavinsky and The Weeknd.


End file.
